You, Me and Our Life's Insanity
by AmytheaRose
Summary: Sequel to 'Coming out of the Closet'. Continuing Adventures of Jon and Becca. A couple who met at a WWE event when Jon/Dean Ambrose was thrown into a closet during RAW To keep him out of the way of the Authority. Romance
1. Chapter 1

****The Names, Character Names I.E. Dean Ambrose and Other WWE SUPERSTARS or DIVAS, RAW, SMACKDOWN All Belong To the WWE. Jonathan Good Belongs to himself & Becca. ( In this story) O/C Becca Belongs to O/C Becca. These are works of Sheer Fantasy and are in no way a reflection on the real lives of the people I borrowed for this story.****

Jon was quiet on the flight back to Las Vegas. Holding hands and cuddling against Becca, keeping physical contact, even while he slept. The two security officers assigned to follow them made sure they made it to the plane safely. After they landed Jon almost immediately headed for the cab line up. Holding up a set of keys, Becca watched the realization cross his face that her car was outside. With a grin he headed out with her to find her car. A police cruiser sat nearby, watching them, acknowledging their arrival. Carefully packing their luggage inside, Jon was happy to drive them home.

The cruiser following to see them there safely and then parked outside to make sure they were safe. A security officer from the Apartments met up with the officer and Jon for a couple of moments before Jon and Becca unpacked the car and he patted it gently and said 'Good-night' to it, greatly amusing Becca and the officer watching them as they headed for his apartment.

"Stephanie and Paul weren't kidding about watching over us." Jon shook his head.

"No, they were damned serious." He fished his keys out of his backpack. And getting the door opened, dropped his pack inside.

"Welcome home baby." He scooped her up in his arms bridal style, kissed her gently and carried her to the bedroom, settling her on the bed. "Just relax, I'll bring our things in!" In under a minute all their bags were in the bedroom, Jon also brought in the box that carried their order of 'toys' Setting it on top of their luggage cases he came to sprawl out on the bed beside her.

"Your boxes are all in the living room, after we get a little more sleep we can deal with things when we're ready." Sitting up to throw off his shirt, he wriggled of his jeans and stretched out beside Becca.

"I'll admit Lover, sleep sounds good right now and it feels really good to be back here with you." Jon grinned and reached for her. "Half a minute," She sat and removed the outer layer of her clothing then allowed him to pull her into his arms for a snuggle and sweet kisses before they dropped off for another few hours.

Waking around 8:30 Becca slipped carefully from Jon's arms and went in to set up coffee and take a quick shower. Still sore from the ugly battle two days before, she moved slowly as she washed. It was no surprise when she saw the bathroom door open and was immediately joined by Jon. Looking her over he shook his head.

"God baby, I am so sorry!" Pulling her close to snuggle, he rubbed some of the bubbles across her back.

"I'm okay Lover, my bruises will heal, then we forget about this. Let's finish our wash up and get some breakfast yeah?" Kissing her forehead, Jon helped Becca wash then took care of himself as they talked about the day ahead.

"The maintenance man will be here at 10 to help me get your bed put your together." Jon's grin was quite wicked. Grabbing his chin she shook the warning finger at him.

"You were very naughty last night! I warned you there would be consequences!" Jon's face dropped, he fought back a smile as was trying to look contrite, he failed miserably. "After we get my bed set up, we will be dealing with that!" Jon nodded looking a little excited. Finished bathing, they dried and got and dressed, Becca collected laundry and began to do the wash while Jon went out to get some breakfast. Walking around Jon's apartment alone, she tried to absorb that this was now her home, she'd have to get some things organized. Jon worked hard, she was determined to make improvements in his life for him.

Starting by making sure they ate on actual plates and real silverware instead of paper and plastic, she set the table for a delicious breakfast. She enjoyed the time talking and laughing with Jon. When she suggested that when he and the maintenance man were working on the bed she could go to get a few things from the store, Jon put his foot down hard on that thought. Even though they had security detail he refused to allow her out without him. Jon immediately began to stress out and Becca had to calm him down. Stroking his cheek and bending to his wish to not let her go out alone, she kissed him a couple of times cuddled with him then got back to dealing with their laundry.

Working out where to put things as she unpacked she had to tell Jon 3 times to leave the box with their new toys alone, the last thing she wanted was the maintenance man seeing their purchases. Taking the box away from him when the doorbell rang, she let Jon and the man who came in deal with her bed while she unpacked the kitchen items, her DVD's and continued to process the laundry. Once they were alone again Becca went in to inspect the bed, it looked good and been reassembled well. Jon tried to reach for the box she carried, gently smacking his hand away and shaking her head.

"I think not, market first!" Jon immediately pouted and started grumbling. Grabbing his chin and narrowing her eyes, trying to look angry, Becca plopped the box on the bed. "Do you think you want to go to the market AFTER we've used some of those toys, you might not be so comfortable walking around and sitting..." Jon's eyes opened wide, he licked his lips and made a funny sound of excitement.

"Do you have a shopping list ready?" He grabbed his wallet and went to get his keys.

"Thought that would work," Becca laughed to herself. "Of coarse I do Lover. She answered as he came back in the room. "It's a short list." Their trip out with two stops took under an hour even with the Security tailing them. Quickly putting things away, she watched Jon was now getting excited and hovering, pacing, then hovering.

"I suppose it's useless to ask you if you want to eat now." Jon suddenly looked very wicked.

"I'm only hungry for one thing right now." He licked his lips as he looked her up and down. Bless him, Becca considered that he never complained about not having any loving the past week, granted he'd self imposed some of that.

"IF I was you," Becca put her hands on her hips. "I'd get my arse into he bedroom!" She turned and slowly headed in. Jon practically bounced his way into the room. Slowly sitting on the bed Becca reached for the box. Opening the box with Jon looking over her shoulder, pressed against her she extracted the items one by one, loving the noises that was making as she removed each item from the box. The ball gag, paddle, satin ribbon flogger, cock rings, lined handcuffs, a restraint set, and some massage oils. Jon knew what was in the box, but seeing everything in front of him put an unreadable look on his face.

"Second thoughts Lover?" She kissed along his jaw line. Jon shook his head. "We're going to start easy, test what we're comfortable with." Becca grabbed two of the restraints and fastened them to the rails at the foot of the bed, after carefully checking the handcuffs she fastened them to the headboard. Jon had gotten out of her way moments ago, standing a couple feet away fidgeting a bit.

"We're going to need a special word, if either of us ever gets uncomfortable or something becomes past our capacity to handle, we say the word, and we stop immediately, all right then?" John nodded. "You think of a word, I'll be right back. Ducking into the bathroom to wash a couple of things carefully and grab a towel she came back out to see Jon. "Got a word for us to use Lover? We can always change later if you want." Jon shrugged, starting to look nervous.

"Um, I don't know...Phoenix?" Becca smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips.

"That's a good one Jon, Phoenix it is," She smiled. Running her hand down his chest, she nipped at his lips gently.

"Okay Lover, lose the clothing, all of it!" Becca watched Jon's clothing coming off, but not with the greatest enthusiasm. Standing completely nude, he watched her lay the towel out on the bed

"I've missed playing with you Lover." She leaned up to kiss him."I'm going to cut you a little leeway since you've been so damned patient with me, but you were very naughty last night, there will be retribution for that. Please lay down face up on the towel." Jon responded by doing exactly as she requested. Allowing her to secure his ankles in fabric cuffs then tie them down he raised his arms up towards the headboard, a look of uneasiness crossing his face. Gently fastening his wrists into the cuffs Becca kissed his lips gently.

"You're going to enjoy this Lover...I promise! I'll be right back." Heading into the bathroom she quickly stripped and put one one of the outfits Jon had wanted her to get, black lace, with a long string of pearls for fun. Peeking on him before walking out, she saw his concerned look as he rattled the handcuffs. Opening the bathroom door, Jon caught sight of her immediately, his eyes opened wide, licking his lips, he started to moan as a smile started on his face.

Climbing up onto the bed and running her fingers through his hair, Becca soothed him. Looking her over, his eyes were roaming her body as she trailed her fingers down his face, then slowly over his body.

"You've worked so hard on making your body so beautiful Lover, I truly appreciate the effort you've taken." Gently taking up his growing stiffness, she gave him a couple firm strokes then carefully slid a cock ring on him. "If you get uncomfortable or you start to feel pain, you tell me immediately Lover." He nodded as he licked his lips again. Reaching under the bed for the cardboard tube she had days ago stashed in her luggage, Becca smiled at Jon and opened the tube, and slowly extracted a long Peacock feather. Brushing it gently across his face in teasing caress, she began to stroke down the length of his body firmly enough not to tickle, it quickly had the desired effect in rousing Jon.

Moaning softly as she ran the feather over his chest and thighs, Jon quickly got frustrated when she avoided his now fully erect cock. After teasing with the feather for a few minutes she set it aside and removed the pearls and started trailing them across his body in the same teasing motions. Deliberately trailing them over sensitive areas, his neck, thighs, nipples, she quickly had him whimpering in frustration. Thrusting his hips up, trying to feel contact where he wanted it, he struggled and failed to get what he wanted. Becca trailed the long string of pearls across his lower belly and down the crease of his upper thighs, barely touching his balls.

"Oh God baby! This is Hell! Come on Please!" His moaning and struggling were increasing rapidly.

"I told you! You were very naughty and you would pay for it!" At his loud groan, she slowly wound the strand around his now weeping stiffness, letting the beads rub across him in a maddening way. Getting progressively louder Jon thrust against the motions that teased him.

"Do I need to gag you Lover? We don't want the neighbors complaining do we?" Jon lowered his vocal levels but whimpered and moaned continuously at the teasing she dished out. After driving him to the point of almost being frantic, she gave him a few firm strokes, calming him as her hand closed around him as she worked on him for moment.

"You said you were hungry for something Lover...what did you want?" Groaning louder Jon rolled his eyes.

"I want your sweet Pussy, come on baby, please..." He jerked at the handcuffs. Not wanting to push him too far this time, she knelt, sliding her panties down slowly, making him whimper again.

"This what you want Lover?" Moving up to the head of the bed.

"God yes! Give it to me baby! Let me taste your sweetness!" Moving carefully Becca swung her leg over Jon's chest and worked her way up to where he could reach her. Refraining from any more dialog, she moved up to where Jon could reach her and let him have what he wanted. Moaning as he slid his tongue up through her damp folds, Becca had to hold tight to the brass frame to keep her steady. Licking with long strokes a few times, he poked his tongue to tease her clit in wicked flicks.

Moving to allow him to suck and nip before moving to thrust his tongue into her in a rough f**king motion Becca was worried about losing control and accidentally smothering him but Jon still managed to get her off pretty damn good although there wasn't as much contact. Working his wicked mouth Jon licked and sucked until the sweet waves of heat rose between Becca's thighs and exploded making her cry out as he lapped up the escaping moisture, moaning happily as she shuddered in completion, holding on tight to the railing as her body locked up. Gently licking at her until she slowly moved to lay beside him, shaky and needing to re-group. Jon kissed her inner thigh as she backed away.

"Mmmm, thank you baby," Jon purred happily." Looking up into his contented expression Becca leaned up to kiss his chin.

"No Lover, thank you." She reached to stroke his throbbing heat. "About this attitude of yours here, what can we do to tame it's wild behavior?" Groaning loudly Jon grinned.

"I have a few ideas..."

**Thank you for reading the continuing adventures of our lovely couple... xoxox :) 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"I have a few ideas..." Becca smiled and gently kissed his lips.

"Oh I bet you do Lover. So do I." Getting up slowly she trailed her fingers down his thigh, removed the camisole she was wearing and reached for the ribbon flogger. Trailing it gently over his thighs, making sure the strands caressed his balls making soft noises escape from Jon. As she drew it across his lower belly and chest, the squirming started. Dragging it in circular motions up his pulsing cock, she was rewarded with moaning and his eyes rolling back.

"Damn babe that's good." Jon licked his lips

"You were worried about this thing weren't you?"

"Yeah, a little, I guess it got to me suddenly. Brought back bad memories." Leaning to kiss his lips she caresses his cheek.

"Thank you for telling me that, you need to keep doing that so we don't develop problems between us. That's also why we have that word to stop if it gets much. What we're doing is not meant to cause pain to hurt and damage, some kinds of pain...feel good." Becca drew her nails across his chest and loved the deep groaning and smile that graced Jon's face. "You seem to like it when I smack your arse, I can't turn you now or I might try it. Let's see how you do with this, be completely honest with me."

Before he could say anything she smacked his thigh with the strands somewhat gently, then trailed the strands up across his balls. He squirmed a little but didn't stress or protest.

"Know this lover, I'm not ever going to strike your naughty bits or do anything to harm you." Trailing the strands around his cock again then struck his other thigh fractionally harder. "All right?" He nodded. She checked the cock ring and he groaned loudly. "It it hurting you?"

"Only cause I need you so bad!" He pouted. Becca smiled and kissed his lips then undid his ankle restraints slowly, then plucked up the keys and undid his wrists. "Stay put! I am not done with having to stay like this, but what I want will be easier if you can help if I need it." Pulling a condom out she opened it and gently rolled it on Jon. He teased her about being so gentle, and got his balls squeezed. Moaning loudly, a smirk on his face Jon gripped the rails when told to.

Sliding her leg over his hips, Becca watched his face light up. Bracing one hand on his chest and rising up she reached back to grasp his eager cock and position him at her entrance. Sliding down and allowing him to sink deep as they both groaned in delight. The sensation of being filled was wonderful, but there was a little discomfort.

"Want me to bring my knees up babe?" Jon was watching too closely. She nodded. The discomfort eased up as he shifted position. "Lean forward a little," Jon advised as she planted her other hand on his chest.

"Mmm that's better thanks Love." She kissed him, allowing him to deepen the kiss as she began to move her hips. Slowly starting move his hips with hers, Jon watched her face with such an adoring look as she began to ride him.

"You okay now baby?" She nodded.

"It started much easier but there was some discomfort at first, it's gone now. Now, just feels so damned good baby." She leaned to kiss him.

"Mmm yes you do! God it feels perfect to have my cock buried in your pussy. Oh God! So damned good! I need to touch you, can I? Becca nodded and his hands were immediately running up and down her sides, caressing her breasts, teasing her nipples, leaning up to catch one swollen tip in his mouth he suckled then latched onto the other while his hands took hold of her hips.

Using the gripping motion on Jon that drove him crazy before Becca began it finding it a bit more difficult. He seemed bigger now, he was definitely reacting quicker and with more expression because of use of the cock ring. Louder than ever as she rode him Jon was thrashing and practically digging his fingers into her thighs almost clawing at her wildly. His movements stirred her up quickly, rekindling the heat he had raging earlier. He tried twice to roll them over and she had stopped him.

"Trust me lover, trust me!" The prickles of heat were tickling at her, stirring her quickly. The delicious waves of pleasure were rising higher and higher, just a little more! Becca strained to reach for the sweetness that teased her. Riding the magnificent body that allowed her the control she needed for the both of them right now, she worked harder at her release. Suckling hard at her breasts still back and forth, whimpering in frustration, he needed to cum and he couldn't with the cock ring on.

"Almost Lover, hang in there!" She had to calm him a couple of times. He was getting to his breaking paint, she could easily feel it. Grabbing one of his hands and leading it to her clit, she held the other to her hip. "Help me Lover please!" His wicked fingers only needed to tease her for a moment before the waves of her climax hit. Explosively delicious she groaned loudly feeling him beginning to shake from the strain of having to be held back. Reaching down she pulled the quick release of the cock ring and pulled it away from him.

The sound that escaped Jon then could only have been called a scream. Lunging up to pull Becca down to his chest and roll her onto her back and pounded into her. Calling her name as he lost control and began his own explosive orgasm, arching up and letting out a keening wail as his hips slammed hard against hers a couple of times as he shuddered hard, then slowly collapsed, his chest heaving as he slowly relaxed. Holding Becca tightly for a couple minutes, Jon lay over her for several minutes.

Noting how he seemed completely drained and had yet to utter a sound since he yelled out his climax, he was still holding her tight, his face buried in her shoulder as his breathing calmed. Rubbing his shoulders and back gently Becca waited a couple minutes before kissing his neck and whispering his name to get a reaction. Slowly he moved with a soft moan, licked then kissed gently up her neck and moved shakily to raise his head and tenderly kiss her lips. Leaning his damp forehead against hers gently for a moment. He kissed her lips again then slowly moved to the side reaching to pull Becca to him.

Watching Jon, Becca was totally stunned, he was completely knackered and out cold after that round, a small smile graced his handsome face. Getting out of bed to get a cloth to wash him up a little and mainly check him over for any damage. Responding to her actions with a sleepy murmur and a smile Jon kept reaching for her. Putting their toys away she climbed back into bed and the arm reaching for her even as Jon slept pulled her back against him. Covering them both up she snuggled down for a rest.

Gentle hands caressing her, kisses around her neck and shoulder woke Becca, the soft purr of a raspy voice saying her name.

"Mmm, how you feeling Lover?" She twisted around to kiss his lips feeling the smile form as Jon kissed back.

"A little sleepy still, and still completely blown away!" He laughed. "Damn Baby!" He laughed, combing his fingers through his hair. "That was...damn" Shaking his head, his eyes opening wide as he made gestures to accompany his reaction, Becca couldn't help but smile. Grabbing and pinning her Jon slammed his mouth onto hers and immediately deepened their kiss. Moaning into his kiss as he ran his hands up and down her sides, she started to reach for him when she heard his stomach grumble loudly. Both of them broke away laughing.

"What time is it Lover?" Jon looked over his shoulder.

"Shit! It's almost 5:30!"

"WHAT?" Becca rose up on her knees to look, 5:27! "Damn!" Guess we were tired!" Jon turned and leaned to nip gently at her belly, then grabbing her thigh tried to Go lower. "Hey no! Stop that! Jon! I need to get something for us to eat!" Tumbling her back onto the bed. He grinned wickedly at her.

"I know what I want." his hand slid down her thigh. Pushing it away she shook her head.

"Um No! You already had that earlier, we've skipped our lunch and its Supper time!" The wicked grin got worse. The warning finger came up. "No! You mean to tell me your attitude is ready for another round after earlier?" Jon laughed and rolled onto his back.

"Hell no! THAT is not what I had in mind. You f**king blew my mind earlier. I don't ever think I've cum so damned hard in my life." He looked under the blanket and shook his head. "I think it's safe to say my 'attitude' is probably down for the count until at least tomorrow. However..." He rolled over to crawl towards her licking his lips. Sliding off the bed quickly and bolting into the closet for her robe Becca fired another loud and firm 'NO' at Jon. Tying the robe shut as he met her at the closet door she saw the beginning of a pout starting.

"Not gonna work handsome." Rising up to nip at his lip she smirked "Put some shorts or pants on or something, keep yourself safer." Heading for the dresser, Jon paused, looking a little confused.

"Safer..from what?" Smacking his ass as she ran for the door, Becca yanked it shut. Jon yelped and tried to come after her.

"No Sir! Put some clothes on first or I guarantee all your getting at bed time tonight is a kiss on the cheek!" A loud groan and whine followed but he released the door and she heard a drawer opening. Rotating the laundry around Becca headed into the kitchen. Looking through the dinner choices, she heard the padding of bare feet coming up behind her, then arms circle her and a kiss to her neck.

"What would you like for Supper love?" Hearing the soft chuckle she turned in his arms bringing up the warning finger. "FOOD!" He shook his head.

"Damn!" His tongue came out as he thought. "Let's just order something in. There's a delivery service..." Becca was shaking her head.

"You live on take away love, we have a couple things that are a little better we can have tonight. Tomorrow your getting a right proper meal." Finally giving in to allowing Becca to cook some pasta with vegetables and shrimp, Jon started resetting his traveling bag with clean clothes after getting shooed out of his kitchen.

Sitting down to the pasta dish and a salad half an hour later, Jon ate well and stopped asking for take away as often after that. Watching a couple of movies cuddled together later they relaxed for awhile, holding hands and kissing occasionally until 11:00. Stretching and yawning as the movie ended, Becca kissed Jon and stood.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower before bed Lover." Jon clicked the television off with the remote.

"Want some help?" His expression was sheer naughtiness.

"Mmmm, I might need some help with my back." She smiled and headed for the bedroom. The remote clattered to the coffee table and Jon was beside her in an instant, turning the lights off as they went.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mmmm, I might need some help with my back." She smiled and headed for the bedroom. The remote clattered to the coffee table and Jon was beside her in an instant, turning the lights and closing the bedroom door behind them

Wrapping his arms around Becca and nuzzling her neck, Jon nipped her gently then went to turn the shower on. Under the hot spray of water, kissing Becca deeply, smoothing the bubbles across her back, then around her front, Jon caressed the curves of her body, gentle of the bruises that had bloomed across her body. He then stood and let her wash his body. Running her hands over the beautifully sculpted torso and back then his strong legs, Becca smiled thinking she was truly blessed to be with this wonderful man.

"What's with the smile?" Jon lowered his forehead to hers. Kissing his lips Becca smiled as she ran the soapy cloth down his belly.

"Just thinking how lucky I am Lover." Kissing a couple of times they washed up and dressed for bed. Snuggled together in the dark Becca shivered as a soft rumble of thunder sounded in the distance. She buried her face in Jon's chest.

"Easy baby, it can't hurt you." She nodded.

"I know, I just don't like it!" Jon kissed her forehead.

"I saw you reading something off your phone, and sending messages before we got in bed." Becca nodded

"Yes, Nattie and Saraya are checking on me, seeing how I was doing, asking me if I was feeling okay, if you were taking good care of me and such." Cuddling her and asking if he was taking good enough care of her, Jon made Becca giggle.

"Yes Love, you are." Three more kisses and she was wrapped in his arms for the night, protected from the storm that rolled in, sleeping peacefully.

The next morning when they woke the skies were gray and the rain was falling heavily. After coffee Jon headed in to work out suggesting Becca pack for the upcoming weekend now so she didn't have to think about it later. Glancing in a couple of times and enjoying watching her handsome lover in only shorts and shoes as he worked out, Becca couldn't help but smile. Setting up her bag, she got a wicked thought. Rummaging through a box in the closet, she found what she was looking for.

As she finished packing the red locking medical bag Jon came in wiping his face with a towel. Brows furrowing as he looked at her zipping the bag shut. He approached and looked at the bag, turning it to look at the medical symbol.

"Babe?" He looked concerned until she unzipped the bag and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Leaning over to look into the bag he grinned. All their toys and oils were neatly stashed inside.

"It locks so any nosy airport personnel will have to ask me to open it if they want to inspect it!" Kissing her lips with a naughty smile Jon leaned to nip her ear gently.

"Damn I've got me one smart baby!"

"Yes you do, now show you're just as smart, go get a quick shower while I get breakfast for us, then maybe if you want, since we're both done packing we can play." With a groan he turned and headed in to shower. In a remarkably short time Jon had showered and was drinking more coffee as he looked out at the pouring rain. Wearing basketball shorts, his magnificent back with a couple evil scars facing her, Becca walked up and slid her arms around him. Jon moaned softly as she rubbed her cheek against his warm back, splaying her hands across his belly and sliding her fingers just under the waist band Becca nipped at his shoulder gently she laughed.

"Nothing under your shorts Lover, very naughty!" Pulling away from him she smacked his ass and went to bring their breakfast to the table, noticing the soft sound he made that suspiciously like a sound of happiness when she swatted him.

"Mmmm, looks fantastic, but do I have to eat now? I would rather play first!" He whined a little. Grabbing his chin and raising the warning finger Becca silenced him with a look and gesture.

"You are so treading on thin ice Mister!" Handing him his plate she motioned him to the table. "No more nonsense, sit and eat!" She said firmly. Becca grew a little annoyed with Jon as he fussed with his breakfast, pouting and playing with the food, constantly fidgeting throughout the meal. As soon as she cleared the table and took care of the dishes she turned to look at Jon who was fiddling around with a salt shaker.

"What's going on with you Jon?" He made a face and shrugged. As he fidgeted she noticed the a tent beginning in his shorts. Walking past him she headed for the bedroom and the medical bag. Removing a couple of items she waited for him to follow her. It only took a minute. Walking to face the window showing continuing rain, she waited as Jon's floated into the room.

"Babe?" Becca didn't answer, she just waited until Jon entered the room.

"Babe?" Without turning she told him to close the door. When it clicked shut she turned, keeping her left hand behind her back. He looked worried. Slowly approaching she cocked her head and asked why he liked pushing her buttons. He looked down, making a face he shrugged.

"I've said before you seem to want to get your arse smacked, you sure as Hell act like it." Jon didn't argue, he merely kept looking down. The tent in his shorts was growing.

"Drop your shorts!" His immediately obeyed. "Hands behind your back!" Immediately Jon obeyed. Snapping the handcuffs around his left wrist she warned him what she intended to do. "You've been practically asking to feel the paddle on your Arse." He didn't resist, if anything he held his wrists still so she could secure him.

"Turn around and face me Jon." Quickly obeying, he groaned loudly as he saw the cock ring in her hand. Moaning as she handled him and fastened the cock ring around his growing thickness Jon looked anything but worried about her hints. If anything he was getting more excited, his breathing rate increased, he was starting to make noise.

"Don't move!" Becca warned him as she went to get a towel, folding it over the bed's foot rail. Hands on her hips she looked up to see Jon licking his lips, his eyes glazed, sheer lust loud and clear on his face. Reaching to stroke him a couple times, Becca smiled as his hips moved at her and he moaned happily. Backing away she put her hand on the small of his back and pushed lightly, he moved forward easily until he touched the towel covered rail.

Moving to slide her hand into the bag and pull out the paddle, Becca watched Jon's reaction, no panic or worry. Sliding the paddle over his thigh gently, she tested his stress level by running the paddle down his arms, thighs, across the small of his back, he remained calm. Moving behind him and siding her small foot between his, Jon looked down to see what she was doing and caught the hint before she had to tell him. Separating his feet as she continued to nudge him, Becca praised him. Running the paddle from his shoulders to the top of his well rounded ass.

"Very good Lover, your really paying attention." Pressing her hand on his neck gently, he responded by bending forward until she stopped pushing. Caressing the nape of his neck, scratching gently she ran the paddle across his ass, down his thighs, up his inner thigh, down the other thigh, Jon was still calm. Laying the paddle down in front of him on the bed, she trailed her hands over his backside, then reached in front of him to caress his caged cock, allowing him to thrust into her hand a couple of times. Caressing his balls she picked up the paddle. Running it over his ass again she looked up into his face, leaned to kiss his lips gently.

"Do we need the gag?" Jon moaned and closed his eyes as he shook his head. Kissing his bicep, she smiled. He remained in the position she had directed him into.

"You've been very naughty, bad boys get spankings...Right?" Jon nodded. Smacking his ass fairly gently Becca watched him carefully, he didn't react much. A slightly harder smack with the paddle made him stiffen up a little, rubbing against the towel covered rails. The third smack had a moan escaping him. Caressing him with the paddle after each smack, Becca was pretty sure he wasn't in enough pain to squirm the way he was. Reaching to stroke his cock she felt he was fully erect, enjoying what she was doing without a doubt.

Three more smacks of the paddle, each only a little harder than the last had him moaning loudly and squirming like crazy.

"What do you want Lover," she reached to tease the fat weeping head of his cock. A strangled whimper escaped his throat.

"I need to cum, please baby..." Tucking the paddle back into the bag. Becca knelt by Jon's side and gave him a little nudge, nodding in approval as he turned towards her. Throwing his head back as Becca gripped his thighs and gently kissed the dripping tip of his thick throbbing heat, Jon moaned loudly. Sliding her fingers up to massage behind his balls, teasing his prostate as she ran her tongue up the slit on the underside of his cock, Becca then ran her tongue around the ridge as Jon yelped out and he squirmed and began to struggle with the handcuffs.

"Baby, Oh god! Please, I need...OH GOD!" Drawing the fat head into her mouth and sucking gently she stroked and sucked a couple moments, Jon was already frantic with need. Releasing him with a soft popping noise Becca delighted in his needy sounds.

"Becca, baby please, this is torture! Please!" Rising up to kiss his jaw she tapped his nose with her finger.

"Well then, maybe you'll behave better from now on." The sound that escaped Jon was horrific, the keening moan silenced by her hand covering his mouth gently.

"Shhh Lover, take it easy, easy. I'm going to release your hands, put them straight onto the foot board. Say the safety word if you have to." Biting his lip he shook his head. 'Stubborn man', she sighed. Becca released his hands which shot around to seize the brass rails so hard his knuckles went white. Rubbing at his back gently, she kissed his arm.

"Talk to me lover. I need to know what you're feeling." Jon shook his head, Watching him closely Becca saw Jon's effort's as he obviously tried to make himself calm down a bit. Gently rubbing at his nape for a few minutes while he seemed to fight a battle with himself, Becca watched him, ready to do whatever it took to help calm him down. "When you can, lay down face up on the bed, holding the headboard rails." Jon slowly nodded. Several minutes later he was laying as requested, having moved slowly and very gingerly. Sitting beside him Becca slowly began to reach for his throbbing heat.

"You're reaching the end of the safe amount of time for wearing this...I'm taking it off." With a strangled noise Jon nodded as Becca's hand wrapped around his cock.

"Can't...can't hold back!" Jon moaned, thrusting his hips into her motions.

"That's okay Lover." Kissing his lips as she pulled the release, freeing his eager cock. Arching up with a yell, Jon exploded almost immediately. Sliding her hand over him, stroking him as he shot stream after stream into the towel, Becca felt him release the rails, wrap his arms around her and bury his face below her breasts. Collapsing with groan, his chest heaving, a smile forming on his face as he relaxed, Jon worked himself around so he had his head in Becca's lap.

"What...in the Hell...? Jon panted out as he calmed. "What was that? What did you do? Jeez Becca!"

"When I was pressing in behind your naughty bits?" She laughed. Jon groaned and rolled his eyes. Leaning down to give him a peck on the lips, she ran her fingers through his hair. "Like that did you Love?" Moaning he moved up onto shaky arms to kiss her. Smiling into the kiss she laughed. "Secret trick Love, stimulates the prostate externally, gives extra pleasure for those that are not keen on penetration." Jon wrinkled his nose, looking too cute.

"Mmm I only like one type of penetration, I was thinking having a little of that but my attitude changed my game plan..." Laying back with his head in her lap looking saucy Jon grinned. "That was like an immediate override of my entire body. Zero to 500 instantly..Damn." He wiped his hand across his face, looked at the window as lightning flashed in the distance, then back up at Becca.

"So baby," Jon smirked. "Your turn...I get to play with you now! See if I can make you scream!"

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews, they really make me feel on top of the world! :) XOXOX 3**


	4. Chapter 4

"So baby," Jon smirked. "Your turn...I get to play with you now! See if I can make you scream!"

Becca looked down at Jon as she stroked his the curly hair away from his face, smiling at the naughty look.

"What did you have in mind Lover?" Jon smiled and said she'd given him a few ideas. It took him close to half an hour to recover before he began to move. Slowly turning over he crawled up to sit beside her. Kissing her mouth with a smile that was mischievous he reached for her shirt and with gentle fingers opened the buttons and pulled it away. As each inch of flesh was exposed he kissed it gently, his tongue flicking out to caress and tease frequently as he went. Splaying his hands across her torso he slowly reached to unhook her bra and send it to the floor with her top.

Taking her hands in his he kissed each and raised them to the bed rails above her head. Nuzzling her neck he whispered softly, his raspy voice a purr.

"Hang on tight baby, don't let go." Becca complied, curious as to what Jon was up to. Getting off the bed he came around to poke into the toy bag and extracting the blindfold put it to the side. Climbing up next to her he slid the blindfold carefully into place and kissed her lips gently. Listening to him moving, feeling the bed dipping slightly with his weight and motions, Becca waited to see what he would do. Already teased by his earlier motions and watching him get off, her senses were roused quicker, and she was already feeling wicked prickles of heat between her thighs.

A hot hand landed on her belly, splayed out then caressed a trail down to her jeans which he removed slowly, running his hands up and down her legs as he went. She heard them hit the floor. Separating her legs a bit he slid up between them and up over her pelvis to tenderly kiss right below her belly button, then feathered kisses all across her lower belly working his way down to the last bit of clothing she had on, then down her thighs. He'd really been playing attention to the creative love play they had been engaging in, Becca thought loving the sensations he was stirring.

Rising back up to kiss her mouth Jon began trailing his kisses, gentle strokes and whispers of tongue strokes down her body, teasing her head to toe, making her squirm and shiver in growing need as her core began to ache. Little ripples were teasing her into a higher heat. Jon made three passes over her body, each time the touches being stronger and lasting longer. On the third time he worked his way down her body Jon finally stopped to pay attention to her nipples, he'd avoided them so far, gasping in shock, jerking at the sudden hard sucking, she gripped the bed rails hard as jolts of pleasure turned into ripples that ebbed through her.

"Oh God Jon!" She moaned as he flicked his tongue at her nipple then teasingly circled it then began to suck hard again while one of his hands teased her other breast. Back and forth he teased until she squirmed, the heat rising in her core, the dampness pooling then beginning to escape even before he began to touch her thighs in earnest. After several minutes of tormenting her by playing with her chest and moaning softly while he did. Jon moved down past Becca's knees to come up between her legs again and stroke at her thighs then kiss his way up to the edge of her panties then back down, raking his nails down her thighs causing her to shiver in delight. Damn! He had paid attention!

Her moaning as he teased made Jon laugh softly as he kissed her delicate areas through the fabric of her underwear, rubbing his cheek and chin against her in the most maddening way until she began to thrash. Hooking his fingers in the waistband of her panties and slowly pulled them off.

"Mmm baby," Jon purred, "I can see smell your sweet perfume." Hot hands pushed her thighs apart and Becca felt a puff of air across her sensitive areas. Sliding his hands up and spreading open her delicate folds he slid his tongue up towards her clit, flicked at her a couple of times making her clench the railing harder as delightful ripples escalated rapidly. Jon knew her too well, he knew how to tease and rouse her in seconds. Eagerly lapping up her escaping juices, he stirred her into bucking her hips against him, as she tried to get some satisfying friction. Becca moaned loudly as he finally began to tend to the building ache that was growing rapidly with in her.

"You know I lobe your hot pussy, so tight and sweet. Give me more of your sweetness Baby." He ran his tongue up her folds in long strokes, teased her clit and licked up her slit again.

"Mmmm," Jon moaned as he began to roughly stimulate her clit with his thumb and plunge his tongue into her, using it to f**k her hard and fast without warning. Clenching her thighs around his head, she pinned him while he drove her crazy. Rocking her hips against him, trying to bring herself off, Becca felt one hand come loose from the rail and reach for his hair. Catching him off guard she made him yelp when she yanked his hair accidentally as he jerked his head back unexpectedly. Biting her inner thigh he seized her hand and climbed over her to make her put it back on the rails.

"If you can't behave I'll have to tie you down baby!" Imagining the wicked smirk on his face she re-gripped the rails and held on tight." Cheeky f**ker would tie her down too!

"Be a good girl and keep your hands right here and do not move!" Becca felt Jon move to take something else out of the bag, seconds later she felt a cool liquid drip onto each nipple then onto her clit and her lower lips as he held her folds open carefully, first making her shiver from the cold then feel a raging heat attack, making her moan loudly. Her parts felt that they were more wildly stirred then ever before with that damned arousal gel he had used on her.

Groaning as he stroked her inflamed lower parts and blowing wicked breaths across her aching nipples Becca almost sobbed as the exquisite heat tore through her. As he teased, her body jerked and twisted in a building need that could only be described as ferocious.

"Jon stop that torturous shite and end it for me damn it!" The evil chuckle was maddening.

"What's the matter baby?" He purred, licking across her shoulder and up her neck, nibbling his way back down. Tweaking her nipples, roughly palming her breasts as Becca struggled to not let go and jump the wicked thing beside her for tormenting her. It was only a few moments more before hot long fingers dipped between her thighs and began a delicious firm rubbing to her clit as two fingers teased her folds briefly then dipped inside, stroking sweetly.

Arching up, moaning as Jon literally hit the spot, Becca worked her body against him as he stopped the horrific teasing and worked on making her cum. Nipping at her breast Jon murmured that she was one damned tough lady to put up with him and his various needs. Seriously settling down to work on giving her pleasure, Jon stopped the tormenting and with one hand roughly working at her breasts, the other between her legs worked her to explosive levels fast. The raging waves slammed into her with violent intensity making her jerk and shudder as she arched up screaming Jon's name as he kept working at her until she climaxed explosively then rising up he kissed her deeply, muffling her screams with his mouth.

Pulling her into his arms as he reached to pry her hands away from the rails, Jon pulled her close to cuddle her as he removed the blindfold. Kissing one another as she relaxed in his strong arms. Becca nipped his arm playfully, startled to feel something stiff and hot against her belly. Reaching to grasp Jon's stiffness she laughed.

"Really Lover? How can you have this much energy?" Sliding her hand over him she felt twinges of excitement again in her core.

"You do this to me baby, I told you my body is addicted to you. You're my drug, I can never get enough of you!" He kissed her forehead. "I have an idea baby." He knelt and pulled her up. Directing her to kneel where the pillows belonged and reach to hold the rails, he backed away to do something then with a crinkling sounds warning of his action as he rolled on a rubber, he came up behind her, one arm wrapped around her waist to hold her as he separated her thighs.

"Need to do this like the animals, I feel like one right now, so f**king horny for my mate, gonna f**k her so hard."Jon grew closer and easily slid his girth into her abundant dampness. Clenching down on him as he filled her to capacity she smiled at his loud moans.

"Your pussy feels so f**king good tight around me like that baby." He groaned and with one hand sliding down to work at her soaking folds and clit, the other stimulated her breasts as they began to rock together. "Love f**king you from behind, like the street mongrel that I am. Gonna f**k you all day and all night long!" Groaning as he thrust deep Jon's language grew progressively worse as he humped at her. Becca already knew something about this position drove him crazy. He really went nuts this time, pounding like a maniac, pushing her quickly to another intense release.

"Love f**king your sweet pussy, love touching you all over, makes me feel so good! Damn baby, I feel you starting to cum, that's it, come on baby, soak me with your sweetness!" Becca cried out Jon's name again as the ripples of pleasure began, exploding through her and causing him to lose control. Holding onto her body tight as he pounded away Jon latched onto her neck and began to suck hard, bruising her as he exploded. The room was filled with noises of the bed springs getting a work out, of their bodies coming together in rapid, powerful movements, the moans and cries as the their bodies shuddered together in completion. After that there was the soft moans and sighs filling the room as they slowly relaxed, climbing back under the blankets to relax as the storm grew worse outside.

Laying together, Becca cuddled in Jon's arms, they dozed a bit after Jon continued to bruise her neck with his wicked kisses.

"I'm gonna look like a freaking Leopard Lover." She murmured sleepily. Jon chuckled as he worked on a few minutes more, caressing her breast as he sucked at her neck.

"Just want the other men out there to know without a doubt you are taken. Mine! Forever!" Becca reached to stroke his cheek.

"Don't think there's a chance in Hell they could miss the memo you put out on the subject." Laughing Jon kissed her lips and held her while they napped through the stormy afternoon.

**Thank you all for being so patient and supporting me. My work the past two weeks hijacked my life and I was unable to write. Your reviews are lovely, I delight in them. Blessings! :) xoxox 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long To update, I finally have my work schedule under control and have time to write again. I hope you enjoy this :)**

Waking close to Supper time both with belly's grumbling in protest from lack of sustenance, Jon kissed Becca as she woke and snuggled her a couple minutes before asking if she'd like something brought in. It was still raining a little but she had no desire to go out and she wasn't feeling energetic enough to cook for some reason. Dressing slowly, kissing her frequently, Jon ordered some delivery from a local place that had tasty and healthy take away that would meet both of their palates.

Checking their bags again to make sure they were packed for their departure the next day (and that the toy kit was safely tucked in Becca's bag) Jon settled in with Becca to eat then go to bed early. At nine the next morning they would be taking one of the cooperate jets to get back east. A very early wake up call could not be avoided. The Security that had hovered about the past few couple of days would be taking them to the jet which had just been refurnished and was on it's maiden flight for the company. Once Jon and Becca were on board they would travel to Texas to pick up the stewardess and five more superstars and head back East to the beginning of Jon's work week. Their flight plans had changed drastically just last night, Robbie had called to tell Jon the new itinerary for them. With the call on speaker she listened, her hand tracing slow designs on Jon's bare chest as Robbie outlined the plan.

Once the 'Security' team had taken them to the airport and got them and their luggage safely onto the jet, they would be alone for an hour and a half it seemed before landing in Texas. Becca could see the naughty glitter in Jon's eyes as he talked on the phone with Robbie. As he hung up Becca wondered out loud why the sudden change in plans, Jon shrugged and said if there was any real reason they weren't likely to hear it from Robbie. They would have to ask once they got back East if they cared. Cuddled together in bed afterward they kissed and played around a little, falling asleep to a rainless night, stars peeping through the clouds.

Waking the next morning to a leisurely breakfast and a shower in the sunny morning, they were ready to be taken to the airport to the waiting Jet that sat on a private runway. The Pilot and co-pilot greeted them and explained a few things about their flight and that drinks and snacks were available if they chose and please abide by messages over the P.A. Jon was way too quiet, though he looked attentive to the sparse crew but Becca knew he was up to something.

They had time to move about for a bit, checking out their luxurious surroundings, finding out where the galley was, where refreshments were tuckedaway before Jon led them to seats towards the back. As soon as they were buckled in and the Pilot was moving the jet to wait for permission to take off, Jon leaned to give her a wicked kiss, his eyes bright and mischievous. Licking his lips and looking her over he grinned and whispered sweet things to her.

"Mmmm, my baby, you're so damned perfect for me, so beautiful," Kiss. "So good to me." Kiss. "My baby," Kiss. "Mine, forever," Kiss. "My sweet baby." Several kisses gently to her lips, then licking his lips, he gently put his hand on her knee and watching her face closely, began to move his hand. Running his hand up her thigh slowly he slid it down between her legs and began to gently rub at her delicate areas.

"What the heck Jon?" A soft moan escaped Becca's lips as he nipped at her neck.

"Mmmm just getting you ready baby." He whispered and drew her earlobe in to suck on it softly. Rubbing at her just right made her hips move into his motions.

"And just what did you have in mind? Not what I think?!" Jon grinned.

"Gonna have us some fun baby, I'm going to make you a member of the mile high club!" Becca's jaw dropped and she slowly shook her head.

"No, no way were gonna be getting wild and crazy in this thing!" Jon had an evil look on his face.

"Oh yes baby. Were gonna go back to that couch behind us, I'm gonna lay you down and f**k you hard!" His wicked purr rasped in her ear. Pulling his hand back, he slid his hand up under her skirt and into her panties to caress her soft folds and stir her into a quickly growing wetness. Moaning softly Becca shook her head.

"What if we get caught?" Jon's blue eyes glittered as he licked his lips.

"We haven't got caught yet, besides, they're flying this thing, not watching over us." The Pilot gave the 'seat belts on' message. Jon dropped in front of Becca and sliding his hands under her skirt grabbed her panties and pulled them off her quickly, ignoring her frantically whispered protests. Reaching to pull her skirt up around her waist so her bare bottom and thighs hit the cool leather, Jon got his shoulder smacked as she jumped startled from the cold seat. The jet taxied onto the runway as Jon buckled both their seat belts and slid his hot hand back under her skirt and began to massage Becca's clit again until she was squirming and moving with his motions, moaning softly.

"Had to put your skirt up baby, don't want any of our cum stains on it, I have every intention of making you cum again and again, don't want to leave any evidence!" He began to work at her in earnest.

"Mmm. You're getting wet so fast for me baby, I Love it when you're so wet. Gonna lay you down, taste that sweetness right here and then ram my cock into you and f**k you hard." Groaning as a finger slid into her as he continued to rub at her clit Becca retaliated by reaching for the quickly growing bulge in Jon's jeans.

"Silly me not realizing what you had in mind when you asked me to wear this skirt today!" Jon chuckled softly as he unzipped his fly.

"Mmmm, That's right baby, I was thinking of giving you some special in flight entertainment. Tell you what baby, show me some love, wrap your hand around me and show my attitude who's owns it!" Distracted by the steady massaging between her thighs Becca took the challenge and firmly gripped Jon's swelling cock and stroked it with firm motions. The soft whimpering sound from Jon and the slight wavering of his motions told her he was now very distracted with more than her. Thrusting into her motions as he massaged her pussy, rousing her wildly he fumbled in his back pocket, extracted a condom and grinned. Leaning to nuzzle her neck as the plane began to speed down the runway.

"Cum for me Baby, soak my fingers. As soon as this thing is in the sky and we can get up, I'm gonna be going down for round two." Becca moaned at the suggestion. Rubbing her clit and thrusting two fingers in to rub her perfectly, he had Becca squirming as the heat rose to wild levels as she bit her lip to stay quiet. He was so damned good at giving her pleasure she always was amazed how he never slacked off, he always got better. As the plane leveled out she exploded, shuddering hard, Jon's fingers were gripped tight by her pussy as it quivered, soaking them. Slowly drawing his hand away he licked his fingers and sucked on them noisily as she relaxed.

As soon as the Pilot gave the all clear for seat belts off, Jon had their belts off, scooped Becca up and carried her to the couch in the back section. Lying her back into the cushions, he raised her skirt, separated her thighs and attacked her lower half, startling her with his wildness. Licking in long strokes up between her folds, lapping up every drop of her juices, he probed deeply with his tongue, forcing his agile muscle deep in a sharp thrusting motion that quickly had her squirming again, moaning softly as he teased her clit roughly with his thumb, stirring her heat faster and with more intensity.

The slow ebbing of her last climax hadn't yet faded when he began to work her again. The wicked attentions stirred the prickles of heat that radiated from her core quickly this time. Before settling his lips to suck on her aching clit he worried it gently with his teeth and murmured to her with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Come on baby, cum for me, I want to wash my face in your juices, want to feel you explode again, wanna taste your sweet juices, then I'm burying my cock in you and pounding hard until we both cum hard together!" Groaning at his words and the sudden sucking on her, Becca's hips bucked up a coupe of times as he began to suck even harder on her. Between that and his evil fingers thrusting into her, curling to rub just the right way, it only took a couple minutes for the heat to rise to explosive levels and erupt, making Becca thrash around, biting her knuckle to keep from screaming.

Lapping up her juices again, moaning happily, Jon managed to get the condom on with his face still buried between Becca's thighs. Rising up to slam his mouth down onto hers and kiss her deeply, making her taste herself, Jon chucked. Sloppy and wild with the kiss he palmed her breasts briefly before pulling up her top and nuzzling her breasts, sucking on her nipples through her lacy bra. His cock, throbbing and stiff as steel teased her, sliding up between her damp folds seemingly on it's own as they kissed.

Backing up a little Jon grinned a very naughty grin and reached to help line his cock up, with a hard thrust, he sunk into Becca's core. Both moaning at the sensations, her of being filled, him of being buried deep in her pussy. Jon meant what he said. He began to thrust hard, quickly working up to pounding into her. Wrapping her thighs around Jon, Becca angled herself into his thrusts, loving the way he made her feel. Blue eyes bright with lust looked deep into hers as he moved. His powerful body both rough with his lusty thrusts and gentle as he held her. Kissing her deeply several times, fondling her breasts roughly as he thrust, Jon moaned her name over and over.

Raking her nails down his shirt covered back, Becca loved the growl he let out. Nipping at her neck, flicking his tongue over tender areas, he licked his lips, that wicked tongue poking out.

"My sweet baby..." He moaned into her ear. "Make me feel so good, no one ever made me feel this damned good before you." Burying his mouth in her neck and whispering to her Jon suddenly laughed.

"Well I guess we've beaten everybody else and broken this jet in. That's gonna piss off a couple people who like bragging rights." Becca's eyes opened wide.

"Don't you dare be telling anybody what we did in here!" Jon laughed in delight as he continued his deep thrusts. Kissing her lips he grinned.

"I'm gonna have to say a thing. When Misery Mike gets on bored he's gonna just know and he'll be sulking all the way to Florida!" Jon laughed until Becca smacked his shoulder.

"Damn it Jon! Don't you ever freaking bring up that twit while we're shagging!" F**king mood killer he is!" Jon laughed and nuzzled her neck, then nibbled his way across her neck to sooth.

"Mmmm so sorry baby," Kissing her lips gently he grinned. "I've been such a bad boy, you can spank me for it later when we get to the hotel."

"Damn right you'll get a spanking! Tie your arse up, put the cock ring on you, paddle your ass and make you watch while I take care of myself!" With a loud groan Jon's eyes rolled and he pounded harder. The thick head of his cock massaging her g-spot perfectly to give her pleasure, the likes of which she'd never known before him.

"G*d damn baby! Oh God! Gonna make me lose it!" A long mewling sound came from his throat as his motions grew wilder. Burying his face in her neck as he began to lose control. The frantic thrusts pushed her building heat quickly to overload. Making her reach a quick and intense third orgasm. Her body clamped down hard on Jon, making him stiffen immediately then began to convulse with waves of orgasmic pleasure. Holding each other tight as they rocked together, shuddering as the waves of delight exploded in each of them.

Slowly unwrapping themselves from one another several minutes later, kissing gently, Jon snuggled Becca against his chest, kissing her face and neck, rubbing her back, whispering gentle things as their bodies relaxed. Dozing briefly Becca woke to Jon's soft chuckle.

"Welcome to the mile high club baby!" Laughing she kissed him.

"Thank you Lover!" Kissing deeply for several minutes they sorted their clothing out and slowly stood, snuggling a little before Jon led her back to their chosen seats and getting some refreshments for them both. Exhausted after their wild tryst Becca dozed through most of the remaining flight, Jon's hand holding hers.

The stop in Texas came too soon. Jon opted to have them keep the seats they were in when the others boarded, although two of the other men tried to get them to move up front where it 'might be quieter' during the flight. Jon told his work mates Becca was settled and he didn't want her moving around too much, she was still recovering from a rough week and needed to rest when she could. Sliding her hand under the blanket that covered them both, she gave him a good hard pinch on the thigh.

Once the flight began the sounds of others making out startled Becca, glancing over at Jon who merely winked then closed his eyes pretending to have fallen asleep. Spying Mike standing up, Becca lowered her lashes and watched him strut by leading the blushing little groupie he'd brought with him to the couch in the back. She almost burst out laughing at his cheesy lines.

"I'm gonna make you a star baby. Just lay back on my casting couch and let's ruin this brand new jet for everyone else!" There was the sound of kissing, clothes rustling, a gasp, a curse, a crackling sound and the sound of Mike storming up to Jon's seat looking positively livid.

"You BASTARD!" Throwing a condom wrapper down to land in Jon's lap, he raged. Jon looked up with a smirk and down at the wrapper.

"Oops, sorry, forgot to pick that up I guess!" He burst out laughing as did most of the other wrestlers. Becca's face flamed as she buried her face in their blanket. After a moment she realized all the heckling that went on was directed at Mike, not Jon or her. As things calmed Jon reached to cuddle her. Murmuring that he was in big trouble, and that stunt was worth at least five swats. She was stunned into her jaw dropping open when he whispered into her ear before kissing her.

"Promise?"

**Thank you for reading, and for all the wonderful reviews! XOXOX :) 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, I had to repost because something in the system failed and this got lost...**

Becca could barely look at anybody else after Jon's mischievous stunt. Mike extremely disgruntled still managed to have his fun behind them, disgusting Becca. Murmuring to Jon she had him giggling wildly almost immediately.

"Lousy chat up, little foreplay, inconsiderate of her needs, quick on the draw and cums too damn fast! Did his wife have any knowledge of how damned lousy a lover he was before they married or that he cheats?" Jon shrugged. As Mike and his groupie passed by them Jon snickered. Becca felt bad for the unhappy looking girl. One more couple ducked back to the couch but they were quiet and discreet, and Becca had been treated with kindness by both frisky participants, so she refrained from commentary.

Arriving at their destination they unloaded, collected their bags and headed for the bus to the hotel, the work week for Jon was on. Once at the arena Jon had an interview and a promo to work on. Becca watched with admiration as Jon played his part. When he got into character he was completely believable, she would never get tired of watching him. As she watched him a younger man sidled up to her and tried to chat her up. She recognized him as one of the NXT up and coming talent.

Being polite and enjoying talking with him until he began to get personal she tried to politely tell him she was unavailable. He tried to put his arm around her and felt herself pulled away by a strong set of arms. A nuzzle against her neck made her smile. Turning in Jon's arms and receiving the fiery kiss he planted on her aware he glared over her head at the younger man. One of his arms held her tight while the other hand slid down her body, boldly caressing her curves, staking his claim clearly for the younger man to see.

Steering Becca away from the startled looking younger man with a glare over his shoulder, Jon headed back to his locker room. Locking them in Jon snuggled Becca briefly. Nipping at his chin Becca grabbed it gently.

"While I'm glad you made that pushy young man back down you needn't have given him such ugly looks Lover." Jon put on a cute pout.

"I'm sorry baby, I just can't stand the thought of another man touching you. You're still sore and bruised from Monday. I need to keep people that could even accidentally hurt you away. They don't know you, or where you're hurt." Kissing down her neck and cuddling Becca gently, stroking her arm Jon looked down at her tenderly.

"My precious baby," he kissed her forehead gently. "Tomorrow we can see some cool places when we get to the next city, there's a great barbecue place you'll love."

"Nice idea Lover, if you've got the energy..." Becca pulled away and headed for her luggage. "You were very naughty earlier, when we get to the Hotel you have some penance to deal with Mister." She fished the red locking bag that held the toys out and slipped it into her carry-on after opening it, peeking in, and shutting it again. Jon was watching her intently, licking his lips.

"I added something to the bag, something I found while putting my things away when I was unpacking my boxes." Jon's bright Blue eyes glittered.

"Something to wear?" He grinned. She nodded, smiling.

"Yes, but not for me, for you." His eyebrows went up, he licked his lips again.

"You gonna give me a hint?" He put on his sweet face, flashing his dimples. "Please baby...please." He sank to his knees in front of her, resting his head against her belly, rubbing his cheek gently across her mid line. Reaching for the bag, her eyes locked on his as she opened it and slowly extracted the newest item to the bag. Jon's eyes broke away to watch her hand. The second the new item began to be exposed, Jon's eyes opened wide and he drew in a long deep breath, a whimper escaped as he squirmed.

The black dog collar she had found in a drawer he told her to use, was one of the several items he still had from his days as Jon Moxley. Bringing the collar out and gently sliding it across his throat she smiled at his low moan.

"You've been a naughty boy! You've got swats coming later. I think that paddle, the cock ring, handcuffs and maybe the collar will be just the perfect combination to set you to behaving again!" She smiled. Jon's eyes got glassy, his arms slid around her.

"Oh no!" she waved her finger at him, "If you want something Lover it's gonna have to wait until we go back to the Hotel!" Pouting adorably Jon slowly nodded, held her for a couple minutes but made no attempt to plead his case or stir her up, he behaved well. Scratching at his nape and running her fingers through his hair in a way that relaxed him Becca kept it up until he slowly got up and indicated he wanted to go eat. Through dinner, getting ready to work, his match and clean up Jon was quiet, in a good mood but quiet.

Back at the hotel Jon watched Becca like a hawk, the second she pulled towels from the bathroom and draped down over the foot of the bed, then put a second on the floor he started to rock back and forth on his feet feeling excitement and a little apprehension. It was a wicked mix and he loved it! Her bringing the red bag into view made his cock twitch eagerly. Turning to Jon, Becca looked him up and down. Approaching him, caressing down his cheek she whispered to him.

"Undress completely." With a choked noise he complied quickly. A soft whimper escaping his throat as she fastened the cock ring on his quickly swelling cock. Standing still as he was handcuffed, he went down on his knees as instructed. When Becca brought the dog collar out and fastened it around his neck Jon couldn't hold back the moan. Scratching at his nape, allowing him to move into her motions, Becca extracted the paddle from the bag, another moan from Jon as she pushed his chest into the bed.

"You were very naughty leaving that condom wrapper for Mike to see." Jon fought to keep the grin off his face as Becca began to run the paddle down his back and across his ass. "I told you what you did was worth at least five swats...do I need to gag you?" He shrugged, honestly admitting he was unsure. She pulled out the ball gag, went to rinse it off, just in case, then resumed running the paddle over his body. Swollen and stiff as he ever was, squirming more, he stilled at her free hand touching his neck.

At the first impact he groaned softly, licking his lips, his eyes closed. The second had him rubbing himself against the towel as his needy length dribbled a little pre-cum. The third he moaned loud enough that she picked up the ball gag and brought it near his mouth. The fourth swat, the hardest swat she had ever given him made him seize the ball on his own, groaning loudly behind it. Reaching down to tease the fat glistening head of his cock, she smiled as he thrust eagerly to feel more of her hand on him. The fifth swat had him so wildly aroused he couldn't hold still. Boldly lifting his head after spitting the ball out he rubbed his cheek across her crotch.

"Please baby, let me have you! Got to taste you! Please!" Jon actions and words were rousing Becca from the second he knelt. Her core was throbbing in need of him, but she was wagering if she pushed him just a little farther...It would be extremely satisfying for the both of them

"You're very Cheeky Mister!" She took hold of his chin, his beautiful eyes were glassy, he was starting to pout as she began to strip. As he turned away from the bed she waved the warning finger at him and motioned him back into position. Whimpering, he obeyed as she stripped down to her panties, licking his lips he tried to get closer to her.

"Oh no, not yet! You touched me before I said you could, you moved from position twice, there's three more swats coming so far!" Rolling his eyes and moaning, Jon took his swats and grew so wild with his squirming and his moaning Becca was almost afraid to release him yet. When she brought the ball gag back towards his mouth he bit at it with a ferocity, almost as if he would bite right through it. Caressing his cheek, and scratching at his nape she whispered things that usually calmed him but were to no avail right now. His cock was dribbling more and more as he squirmed. Caressing his cheek gently Becca leaned to kiss his forehead.

"You want this Lover?" She shimmied out of her panties making Jon moan loudly and nod. Kneeling to open a condom wrapper and slide it on the pulsing stiffness, Becca allowed a couple strokes before telling Jon to not move then reached to unleash him from the handcuffs lay back on the bed.

"I'm all yours." Becca spoke softy feeling a twinge in her core at the wild flash in his eyes. Spitting the gag halfway across the room and lunging up, his body landing beside her, Jon's mouth slammed down against hers initiating a wild hot kiss, his hands quickly roaming her body. His mouth followed over her curves, licking, kissing, sucking and teasing her breasts. Moving at a quicker pace than normal Jon's heightened state of arousal spurred him on as he worked his way down to her thighs to eagerly separate them and lower his head. Gripping Becca's thighs firmly he looked up briefly to make eye contact, then lowered his head again and ran his tongue right up her damp folds.

Several quick and long tongue strokes, a few wicked flicks of his tongue around her clit, a couple deep delving thrusts of his tongue and Becca was more than ready for whatever Jon wanted next. When he rose up to kiss her a couple of times, his fingers continued what his tongue started, making her moan softly as sparks of delightful heat began to ripple through her gently. Tugging on the collar Jon wore, Becca was stunned by the growl he let out and the sheer lust she felt at the deep sound. Moaning as she lightly nipped at his jawline, she received a series of light nips down her throat line making her shiver in delight.

Big hand firmly guided her into turning and rising up onto her hands and knees, as

long languid strokes of Jon's tongue teased at her, intermingled with nips and the deep growls that stirred her heat. Rising up over her, holding her body tight against his, sliding his throbbing heat up through her folds with slow wicked thrusts, Jon whispered into Becca's ear, talking dirty to rouse her further as he stroked her down her sides, pinching her nipples and nibbling on her ear.

"Can you feel me baby, how f**king hard I am for you? This street mongrel is ready to f**k you like an animal until you scream out my name, cum all over my cock and squeeze everything I've got out of me!" Growling loudly, he snarled when she snapped her head around and bit at his arm.

"Enough talk from you! Shut your gob and f**k me!" Jerking back a bit he lined himself up an rammed himself into Becca's willing body. Pushing her shoulders down just hard enough to pin her to the bed while he sank in deep he gripped at her hips and began to pound like maniac. The sound of his skin smacking against hers echoing as his balls slapped at her pussy. The first thrust hit all the right spots and gave Becca a quick and intense first climax. Waves of volcanic heat tearing through her body and exploding, sending delightful prickles of pleasure out from her core to every surface of her body.

"Oh God Jon! That was it Lover! Damn it that's good!" Biting at her shoulder, keeping a fast pace, Jon silenced her as something deep inside him was unleashed. One hand covered her mouth as he hissed into her ear.

"Not another f**king word until you scream my name! I'm gonna pound your pussy so hard you feel this for days! You seem to like Ambrose, but I think it's Moxley's cock you've been dying for. You wanted it, now take it damn it!" Groaning against the hand that stifled her as wild shivers of excitement shot through her. Becca could actually feel Jon's energy changing to something so raw and wild, it made any other wild trysts they had pale by comparison. A smack to her ass as his hips crashed into hers made her jump startled. Nipping the hand over her mouth got his forearm pushing against her shoulders as he cursed the bite she'd given him.

"No f**king biting! Unless I'm the one doing it!" Another smack to her ass made her core ebb in a new kind of pleasure, clenching down hard so hard on Jon he couldn't pull back. "You like being spanked don't you? Hm?" The wicked leer as two more smacks landed on her ass turned into a deep chuckle as her body began the intense convulsive motions of another orgasm. Feeling a rough hand sliding under her chest to pinch at her nipples Becca was almost paralyzed by the intense pleasure ebbing through her body.

"Looks like the Mox ain't the only one to like a little pain, hm? Tell you something sweetheart, I gotta admit, when your pussy grabs me like that it feels really f**ing good!" Running his tongue up her back and over the tender areas of her neck he made her shiver. Grasping the hair at the base of her neck and gripping tight he ran his nails down her side making her shiver. As her grip released a little on him Jon used his body weight to pin her and growling loudly began to thrust with increasing speed. Pinned the way she was all she could do was take what he was giving. A third climax was building in her core as Jon taunted her.

"I can feel you getting ready to cum. With this cock ring on I can f**k you for hours, If you want me to finish up any time soon you better start yelling my name when you cum. Or I'm gonna pound your pussy for so long you wont walk right for days." Groaning as she worked against him to reach her climax, Becca felt sweet waves begin after the thick stiffness rubbed her so deliciously, moaning out his name.

"Louder!" Jon deep groan made her shiver as he smacked her ass one more time as he moved quicker. Damn him! She mentally cursed.

"Mox!" Becca cried out feeling a wonderful orgasm explode in her core and radiate outwards, making her shudder and collapse slowly as she felt him rip away the cock ring.

"Good girl!" He groaned then with a keening wail of her name and stiffening up, reached his own finish. Becca was almost asleep when she felt herself pulled into the strong arms and cuddled.

Waking hours later Becca smiled as she felt a hand rubbing her back. Sleepy Blue eyes watched her, looking worried. Her eyes focused on the collar he still wore. Reaching to unbuckle it and carefully remove it, Becca looked back up into his bright eyes and smiling a little, caressed his cheek.

"What the heck Lover? Did we channel the inner Mox?" Enjoying the look of chagrin and slight pink that appeared on Jon's face, she refrained from laughing at him.

"I guess Baby, honestly I don't know. I'm sor..." Two fingers covered his lips.

"It's okay Lover. I just know that the next time I try to put that collar on you again, things are going to get very wild and crazy." Jon's eyes opened wide as a grin crossed his face and he kissed Becca laughing, snuggling her tightly.

"I think I should probably go fill the tub for you." Jon pulled away slowly.

"I think you're right," She smiled as he flashed a sassy look at her over his shoulder as he headed for the bathroom.

**Thank you for reading my stories and reviewing. Sorry this took so long but work Hijacked my life :/**


End file.
